The Housekeeper
by Yeghishe
Summary: An Alternate Universe tale in small doses. Former London chef Elaine Corbenic takes a position as a housekeeper and companion for a reclusive and secretive man in a tiny English town.
1. The Woman on the Platform

**The Woman on the Platform**

* * *

The letter was written in the formal cursive hand of someone who was well trained and wrote often. The ink was gently raised in the thick bold strokes that covered the thick cream parchment.

Elaine had the polite message practically memorized.

_Miss Corbenic,_

_I was very pleased to receive your letter and resume. Your questions are very pertinent and not at all forward._

_I am single and have no other staff at the house. I am a retired schoolteacher. I recently came into my inheritance and have desired to create a home for myself._

_Your duties will be extensive and will include but may not be limited to: _

_Keeping the manor tidy (excepting my library and private chambers). I have hired a cleaning service for once weekly for more extensive jobs and upkeep._

_Serving two meals per day, afternoon tea and dinner respectively. You will take both with me._

_Spending two hours every evening in my company for conversation, chess, or reading._

_Tending a small vegetable garden._

_Shopping for food and furnishing the house._

_You will be given one day of your choosing per week off, and are released totally from duties for that day._

_I hope to see you this Saturday afternoon at Spinners End for three o'clock tea. Please do not be tardy._

_Your Sincerely,_

_Severus Prince_

Elaine smoothed her fingers over the edges of the letter from her prospective employer and rehearsed the mental map she had created from the hotel to the manor one town over. She bit her lip nervously but took a deep breath against the doubt. She had come this far; it wouldn't do to back out now. It was a lovely, clear Saturday morning and time to board the train that would take her to the village of Wolden where Spinners End stood. The spring breeze stirred her bangs and carried the voices of other waiting passengers.

Refolding the letter and stowing it in her satchel Elaine tapped her sensible, low-heeled black shoe against the wooden platform worn smooth by years of pacing, waiting, and hastening.

In the distance she could hear the rumble of a steam engine against the chirp and call of the birds and a glance at her cell phone screen indicated that it was indeed on schedule.

This could be just the change from the busy days and nights of London that she needed. She had been so wrapped up in the career she had carved for herself in the restaurant and culinary world of London's elite nightlife. A break, her doctor had recommended. The stress, her sister had insisted. Her life, she had argued. The conclusion was clear, take time away from the intense existence of being a chef under one of the most demanding restaurateurs in Great Britain or suffer more serious side effects.

Elaine, at least, could admit defeat. So here she was taking a housekeeping job in a tiny hamlet called Wolden she had never heard of for a man she had never met.

* * *

_Inspired by the drabble prompts from the Live Journal fanfiction challenge group 100colors. _

_This story is an Alternate Universe Tale and disregards much of the last three books, especially Book Seven. You've been warned._

_Cream, #27  
_


	2. The House in the Wood

**The House in the Wood**

* * *

Elaine strolled up the winding path; overgrown and shadowed by ancient oak and willow. The shiny bronze placard on the gate in the stonewall assured that this was Spinners End. She gently let the large doorknocker thud against the dark wooden door. It seemed to echo through the house. The man who opened the door surprised her; tall, pale and leaning on a solid dark staff.

A small smile crinkled the edges of his mouth. "Miss Corbenic, right on time." His voice was deep, resonant and slightly husky. As he turned aside she saw the thick scarring at his throat.

* * *

_Bronze, #71  
_


	3. The Man behind the Desk

**The Man behind the Desk**

* * *

Elaine was motioned to an overstuffed chair in front of a gleaming mahogany desk.

"I am glad you agreed to come." Mr. Prince settled himself in the chair behind the desk. Birds chirped beyond the open window.

"I was excited for the opportunity." Elaine nestled deeper into the lovely chair.

"Really? And what is an award winning chef doing in my study in Wolden of all places?" His voice held a sardonic edge but Elaine didn't feel that his words were spoken to wound.

Elaine smiled slightly, "Applying for a job Mr. Prince."

"So it would seem." He said cryptically.

* * *

_Mahogany, #12._


	4. The Bedroom in the Hall

**The Bedroom in the Hall**

* * *

He led Elaine through empty rooms, across gleaming floors and echoing hallways. The sound of his heavy staff against the floor and the clicking of her sensible heels were the only disturbances in the tranquility of the vast lonely house.

"I don't _require _a slave, Miss Corbenic." Severus murmured. "I _desire_ a companion."

He opened a door at the top of the stairs to a spacious lovely room decorated in corals and gold.

"Yours." He turned to face her with a serious expression. "Give me a month of your time and I will compensation you for three."

"A trial period?"

* * *

Coral, #16


	5. The Brave One in the Parlor

**The Brave One in the Parlor**

* * *

Standing in the center of the pine floor in the grater parlor Severus motioned to the empty spaces where furniture was sure to have once rested. "You can see I lack the bare essentials of outfitting this house."

Elaine nodded, "It seems to me you wish for a _home_ sir, not just a house."

The sharp lines of his mouth curved into a small smile. "With a sure hand you have hit the nail directly on the head."

She looked at the empty glass shelves lining the wall, nearly empty of memorabilia; no pictures hung on the walls, no rugs softened the floors. The house was a shell of the home it could become with some love and a few memories. Could she be the one to provide the companionship that Mr. Prince desired? A sudden rush of sorrow filled her. He was reduced to hiring someone to create for him what he seemed unable to find in life: domiciliary, companionship and care. How long had he gone without both?

He crossed to the sunny windows that overlooked the formal gardens, a formidable darkness outlined in the waning light. "I have interviewed several people, all have found the job or my person wanting. I am hoping you will at least attempt before dismissing it out of hand."

Elaine wondered if he had felt each rejection of the position as a personal snub. Deciding that gentle respect would be a solid track to follow she answered. "I am honored to give you at least month of my time. When may I begin?"

She was floored by the look of stark longing that flitted across the man's hawk like face. As soon as she saw it, it was gone, shuttered behind a calm mask. "As soon as you are able, Miss Corbenic."

"I'll call for my trunks to be delivered from the hotel immediately. What would you like for dinner Mr. Prince?" Elaine switched modes from guest to server with practiced ease; she was an experienced culinary captain.

"I am afraid you will have to visit the shops. There is little food here." He finally turned to face her fully, his face composed. "I will eat whatever you prepare."

Elaine nodded, her mind spinning away to what delicious fortifying meal she could make in the next few hours. Not enough time for bread but perhaps a pie? Her thoughts spiraled and she absently tapped her bottom lip with her forefinger.

Severus leaned on his staff and observed the diminutive woman keenly. "I am glad to see you do not back down from a challenge, Miss Corbenic."

Elaine recognized the complement he hid behind the deliberate curl of his lip. "Likewise sir."

"How so?" He arched a dark brow.

Elaine smiled again, "You have not given up despite your disappointments."

He motioned her to follow him as he swept from the room with all the dignity of a king. "And they have been many." He murmured, so softly she could barely hear it.

* * *

_Pine, #46_


	6. The China in the Cabinet

**The China in the Cabinet**

* * *

The kitchen was dark and dreary; counters of cracked Formica and an ancient looking rusted stove. Elaine crossed to the china hutch that dominated a large portion of one wall.

"Wedgewood?" Each piece was in immaculate condition and looked antique.

Severus made a dismissive motion. "Your first project should be to refit the kitchen."

Elaine stared.

"Obviously not alone," he smiled a little and handed her a stack of magazines. "You are a chef. What would you desire in a kitchen? Spare no expense."

Elaine was left alone to drool over the clean modern lines, bright spaces and shining appliances.

* * *

_Wedgewood, #22_


	7. The Dinner on the Plate

**The Dinner on the Plate**

* * *

Elaine set the plate in front of her employer and searched his face for any trace of displeasure.

"What have you made us?"

"Eggplant Parmesan." Elaine popped a forkful in her mouth. "Its one of my favorite dishes."

"Move your plate over here," Severus motioned to the chair next to him and Elaine dutifully moved down to sit beside him. He stared unblinkingly at her face until she began to shift uncomfortably under his intense gaze.

"Is something wrong?"

"No." He turned back to his plate and began to eat. "Have your things been delivered?"

"They came a half hour ago."

* * *

_Eggplant, #78_


	8. The Cats in the Bed

**The Cats in the Bed**

* * *

Elaine woke to a weight settling on her chest. The room was softly lit by the eastern facing windows. Her eyes popped open and she found herself staring into the slitted eyes of a large tan and black striped cat. It settled itself more comfortably on her and tucked its paws in. Yawning, it showed a row of sharp teeth.

"Are you warning me kitty?"

It's only response was a slow blink.

With a shrill squeak a second cat launched itself into the bed. It flicked its softly rounded ears and pawed at the blanket until Elaine allowed it underneath.

* * *

_Tan, #19. _


	9. The Quote in the Coffee

**The Quote in the Coffee**

* * *

Mr. Prince was a dark shape at the breakfast table, hunching over the plate Elaine had set before him as if he suspected she might snatch it back at any moment. "I see the cats have introduced themselves. The striped one is named Merlin and the black one is Nimue."

Elaine smiled and looked at the two furry faces that regarded her solemnly from the door that led to the kitchen.

"Le Morte D'Arthur?"

Severus took a deep drink of his coffee. "Love may not endure by reason; for where they be soon accorded and hasty heat, soon it cooleth."

* * *

_Black, #9._

_The quote is from Sir Thomas Mallory's Le Morte D'Arthur, Chapter XXV. For your pleasure I include the entire section:_

_"But nowadays men can not love seven night but they_ _must have all their desires: that **love may not endure by**_** _reason; for where they be soon accorded and hasty heat,_ **_**soon it cooleth.** Right so fareth love nowadays, soon hot_ _soon cold: this is no stability. But the old love was not_ _so; men and women could love together seven years, and_ _no licours lusts were between them, and then was love,_ _truth, and faithfulness: and lo, in like wise was used love_ _in King Arthur's days. Wherefore I liken love nowadays_ _unto summer and winter; for like as the one is hot and the_ _other cold, so fareth love nowadays; therefore all ye that_ _be lovers call unto your remembrance the month of May,_ _like as did Queen Guenever, for whom I make here a little_ _mention, that while she lived she was a true lover, and_ _therefore she had a good end."_


	10. The Request in the Study

**The Request in the Study**

* * *

Elaine stood, framed in the doorway of the study, watching her employer. The tea tray nestled comfortably in her hands, laden with a steaming pot and a plate of freshly made raspberry scones. The two hours of evening company was beginning.

Mr. Prince made quite the picture: his long frame enfolded in a huge armchair, a purring cat on his lap and a book held loosely in his slender pale hand. As she came closer she attempted to see what he was reading but her eyes kept skittering away from the title and suddenly it didn't seem to matter what he was reading.

She settled herself in the matching armchair across from him. "Tea?"

"Please," his voice was soft as he laid the book aside.

Nimue lifted her head from his lap, softly mewing before relaxing again.

She pored, confident. Just a touch of cream and she held it out to him, their fingers just brushing as he took it.

The moment stretched and became awkward. For all his insistence that she keep his company in the evening, Mr. Prince had suddenly seemed loathed to make any demands. His face kept its mask-like calm but by the way his eyes followed a line around the room, seeking first the chess set by the fireplace, his book at his elbow, and her face, before returning to his tea spoke of his uneasiness.

Elaine began to wonder if he knew how to keep company. His obvious reluctance was as mysterious as it was disarming. She broke the silent tentatively, speaking softly. The workman he had hired to remodel the kitchen were making excellent progress, her plans to start on the garden the next morning, the antics of the cats, and the women she had met while at the shops. The tension had flowed out of his shoulders slowly.

"I have a request to make of you sir."

His eyes brightened and he sat a little straighter.

She smiled slightly, "I have a loom in storage in London."

He said nothing, one eyebrow raised slightly.

"I used to weave quite a bit when I was in school but have not had the time since starting my career." London and its brightness seemed so distant now.

"A woman of many talents."

Elaine laughed, "I was wondering if I might have an advance of my pay to order it moved down here."

"Are you… that is to say… it seems an awful lot of trouble to go to for a month." The tightening of his hand on armrest was the only thing that betrayed any anxiety.

"Sir, I have been here for a week and unless you have any objections, plan to stay for the foreseeable future. Moving my loom only makes sense."

Mr. Prince studied her face for a moment before a smile lit his face, crooked and shy but beautiful in its intensity. "Give me the information and I will see too it."

Elaine nodded mutely, basking in the curve of his lips.

* * *

_Raspberry, #51_


	11. The Weeds in the Garden

**The Weeds in the Garden**

* * *

Elaine paced the perimeter of the garden. Wild strawberry vines, thick with tiny scarlet jewels of sweet fruit dominated one end of the plot. Cucumber and zucchini plants ran wild in the middle. The remains of a bean trellis covered the stonewall at the back of the garden like skeleton. Through the weeds she could see the structure of a lovely garden-to-be. Thistle had begun to creep into the fertile soil but Elaine was determined to restore this small piece of living earth to its former glory. A dark figure watched, riveted, from a window as she attacked the weeds.

* * *

_Thistle, #66_


	12. The Sorcerer in the Corridor

**The Sorcerer in the Corridor**

* * *

The clock in the hall chimed midnight and Elaine raised herself on one elbow to listen: the sound of a step in the hall, the gentle thud of a cane, and the low sound of her employer speaking. Every night, with unmatched precision, Mr. Prince made three rounds through the halls and rooms, identical in order and time. There was some strange gravitas to his ritual that Elaine could never bring herself to inquire what his purpose was come morning. For all its incongruity something about the sameness of each night comforted her. She reclined again, returning easily to sleep.

* * *

_Midnight, #84_


	13. The Wolf on the Footpath

**The Wolf on the Footpath**

* * *

Elaine looked up, elbows deep in the mocha-dark soil. A harmless looking, rather shabby brown haired man was leaning on the garden wall. Yet, in his gaze something gave the sensation of prey in a predator's stare.

He smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling, "G'morning."

"Good morning." She returned, unenthusiastically.

"I'm looking for an old friend: Mr. Snape."

The fine hairs at the nape of her neck prickled and Elaine stood, brushing her hands off.

"There is no one here by that name." She said frostily, walking as calmly as she could back to the safety of Spinner's End.

* * *

_Mocha, #42_


	14. The Threat on the Lawn

**The Threat on the Lawn**

* * *

"If you are not telling me the truth, I will find out Miss."

It was said in an innocuous tone of voice but the sound of boots crunching against the path on the far side of the garden wall had Elaine suddenly bolting like a scared rabbit.

She slammed the door behind her, leaning heavily against the comforting mango hued wall of the newly remodeled kitchen.

"Miss Corbenic?" Severus stepped into the kitchen. Taking one look at Elaine's pale face and shaking form he crossed to her in three strides, his cane beating a triple cadence against the tile floor.

* * *

_Mango, #81_


	15. The Comforter in the Kitchen

**The Comforter in the Kitchen**

* * *

She didn't even look up. "Miss Corbenic?" He repeated; his hands cupped her shoulders gently. "Elaine? Are you hurt? Ill?" His husky voice washed over her soothingly; as his large warm hands caressed her lacey mauve cardigan clad arms.

She turned into his embrace, breathing raggedly, feeling as though she had run a mile while pursued. "There's a man, just there, beyond the garden wall."

Severus leaned past her to flick the curtain aside to peek out of the window. His long hair, loose today, swept forward over his shoulder and brushed her hand where it fisted in his dark sweater. He smelled of musk and cedar, grounding and safe.

With a furiously muttered oath he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and seized his cane from its resting place against the door.

"Did he harm you? Upset you?" He led her toward the table in the center of the room. "Did he speak to you? What did he say?" Even when agitated, his voice stayed gentle and coaxing.

Elaine allowed herself to be guided. "He asked if I knew a Mr. Snape."

Beside her Severus drew in a sharp breath and tensed slightly but she didn't notice.

"Sit, I'll make you some tea," he murmured.

She sank into the seat. "He made me uncomfortable—but when he told me he would find out if I had lied to him, well I—I'm not sure what happened. I panicked. I felt hunted…" She trailed off, still shaken by the strangely emotive experience.

Severus sat very near to her, his arm around the back of her chair. He pressed a warm cup into her hands and she obediently sipped the fortifying beverage.

"You are not to speak to him. If he continues to bother you, you will tell me. I will take _care_ of him." His words were forceful, his eyes dark and burning.

She nodded slowly. "Do you know him?"

"I don't like the look of him," he neatly evaded her question. He refilled her teacup and poured himself a cup with a sigh.

Elaine stirred a dollop of cream into the cup of Earl Grey and stirred gently, basking in the safety of Severus's presence.

She looked at him over the rim of her cup: his thick dark brows drawn together over a firmly settled scowl, his jet black hair falling straight around his shoulders with just the barest hint of a curl at the ends, his intense eyes staring into the middle distance as his thoughts obviously turning inward.

Looking back at this quiet moment much later, she would realize that this was a turning point. If he had been alone in this house he would have been gone within the hour, disappearing silently into the English countryside. She kept him anchored to the little town of Wolden and this manor that was just starting to turn into a home. After less than a month with him she had bound him to her without demands, promises, or guilt.

* * *

_Mauve, #14_


	16. The Nightmare in the Dark

**The Nightmare in the Dark**

* * *

Elaine awoke to keening. It was not yet past two and the waxing moon shone silver through her windows. She was out of bed like a shot, yanking her door open and pounding down the hallway towards the rooms that she had never seen. One thought on her mind: _Severus_.

Her fingers closed around the dark metal handle of his door as the keening turned into hoarse screaming.

A force like an electrical shock shot from the door up her arm and threw her flat on her back. Somewhere deeper in Severus's chambers something chimed as Elaine began to cry.

* * *

_Silver, #95  
_


	17. The Scared One on the Rug

**The Scared One on the Rug**

* * *

The door opened inward with a bang against the wall. Severus Prince stood, half naked, cane discarded, hair wild, a long stick in his hand raised like a weapon. "Elaine?" His voice was even rougher than usual.

From her position on the hall runner she gazed up at him through her tears.

"What are you doing?" The twig was tucked away somewhere to quickly for her to follow.

"You cried out."

He knelt and handed her a soft deep green handkerchief he seemed to pull from nowhere at all.

"I'm sorry."

"You needn't be," She said earnestly, dabbing her tears.

* * *

_Green, #6_


	18. The Embarrassed Mage in the Night

**The Embarrassed Mage in the Night**

* * *

"Come, up you get."

Extending a pale hand, he helped her up, his heavy limp excruciatingly prominent as he led her down the hallway. She was still sniffling as he muttered under his breath: something about being a dunderhead, silencing spells, zapping hexes, and chiming wards. None of it made sense to Elaine in her frazzled state.

He had her sit on the bed while he looked at her hands. They still tingled.

"Thank you—" he sighed, "For waking me."

As compliant as a tired child she let him pull comforter up to her shoulders and wish her goodnight.

* * *

_Writer's Choice: Pale, #96  
_


	19. The Girl at the Table

**The Girl at the Table**

* * *

Elaine met Severus's gaze shyly, a blush darkening her cheeks. Dim memories of the early morning crowded in as she served him bacon and eggs: his nightmare, the screaming, him wiping her tears, and tucking her in. It had been real, had it not? She was sure the gentle kiss to her forehead had been a dream.

He had just put a forkful to his lips when he stopped and turned a critical eye on her.

She froze.

"Today is your day off, is it not?"

She fumbled with the coffee pot. "Yes."

"Drink your coffee and get your coat."

* * *

_Blush, #77_


End file.
